The MSKCC public website is an important informafion and recruitment tool. It can be accessed by prospective patients and outside providers and indudes descriptions of all AMC trials, a link to the AMC public website, and more general information on HIV-associated malignancies. MSKCC has also been awarded a one-year administrative supplement to our Center's U54 grant to develop, implement, and analyze a community-needs assessment on cancer education, prevention, and control in community-based organizations sen/ing PLWHA, and to identify barriers to timely, culturally sensitive treatment and dinical trials participation. Dr. Jack Burkhalter from Psychiatry leads this effort and Dr. Krown is a Co-lnvestigator. It should help to enhance our recruitment efforts, particulariy among underserved populafions.